kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Kumon
is one of the main characters in the 24th installment of the Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Gaim. He is the former leader of Team Baron, Team Gaim's rival until he chose Zack as his successor, and gave him a mass production Sengoku Driver as a parting gift. Growing up poor, he always believed that the weak warriors are exploited after Yggdrasill took everything from his life. After watching Gaim battling the Shika Inves, he received a Sengoku Driver as well and a Banana Lockseed from Sid, which allows him to transform into . History Past Kaito is the son of the construction worker. When businessmen from Yggdrasil Corporation shut down his father's company; Kaito and his family became poor, thus he had a vendetta against Yggdrasil and sought the power to destroy the company. In 2011, he formed a dance team called Team Baron with Zack and Peco. First Transformation As Team Gaim started to get popular, Kaito awares of Kota Kazuraba's attitude and finds out that he doesn't know how to use the belt properly while still didn't know what to do until he got a call from Sid. Sid then offers him a Sengoku Driver along with the Banana Lockseed. He accepts it and battles Gaim with his new powers. Before they start fighting, Sid gives them new Lockseeds, which form their Rider Machines. The Riders rode their bikes, however a portal appears, which sent them to the Helheim forest. In the forest, they fought some Inves, until the mysterious girl appears to Baron telling his fate using its power. Alliance with Team Invitto and Raid Wild The Alliance Dissolves After Hideyasu and Ryoji transform into Gridon and Kurokage, they attack him and attempted to finish Baron off by destroying his belt while untransformed, only for Team Gaim to intervene and defeat the two and take their Lockseeds. The injured Kaito walks away and seems annoyed that he was saved by them, stating that he will continue to seek power. Sometime later, Team Red Hot ended their alliance with Team Baron, which has his team members thinking what will they do next. Kaito responds by stating that he didn't really care about the alliance and that he is more interested in the recent rise in the number of Sengoku Driver users as well as battling Team Gaim. Encounters Bravo Having a time in Helheim, Mango Arms Transformation and Inves Outbreak Part 1 The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle A battle royale is being held exclusively for the Armored Riders in Zawame City. Kamen Riders Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage, and Gridon decide to enter the competition. While fighting, a crack opens in the sky and mysterious monsters pour out from it. One of the monsters captures Mai and returns to the crack, with the Riders giving chase. Soon, they find themselves in a Warring States Period-esque world where the Kamen Riders are called and are fighting each other. The confused Kamen Rider Gaim then gets attacked by the strongest . All Armor Riders Gathering, Battle Inside Helheim Forest Inves Outbreak Part 2, Multiple Kurokage, Team Gaim's Alliance, Genesis Driver Restoring Beat Riders Second raid into Yggdrasill's lab Learning more about the Truth of Helheim and Encounters the Mastermind Kamen Rider Taisen Kaito is seen fighting alongside with Shotaro Hidari as Baron and Joker fighting Kamen Riders BLACK and RX. Possible Future .]] In a possible future, Baron, with Gridon on his side, led an army of Inves and Suika Arms Armored Riders against Gaim's army, charging towards the enemy on his Rose Attacker. Personality Cold, Kaito believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that the weak should perish for the strong. Despite his ruthless personality, he has a soft spot towards kids and humanity, and the safety and care of his teammates, such as what happened when Bravo's weapon hits the stage sign and had Peco's arm broken. When he realized that premature Lockseeds muate humans, such as when Hase eats it and turned into Inves, he shows a more human side by preventing Zangetsu-Shin from killing the mutated Hase. He also quits Team Baron and left Zack (now Kamen Rider Knuckle) in charge as he didn't want his teammates to get hurt due to him being an Armored Rider and being hunted by Yggdrasill. Unlike his teammates, he dislikes cheating and dirty tricks as he likes to win fair and square, knowing the risks of out of control Inves and how it could endanger humanity, especially if the Inves are in a higher class states. After Kamen Rider Gaim defeated Raid Wild's Ryoji in Inves Game, Kaito became aware that the Rider doesn't know how to use the Sengoku Driver properly. For stating that his foolishness is far more than Kaito's. After obtaining the Lockseeds from Helheim Forest, he has a respect on a previous winning with teams like Raid Wild and Invitto such as giving them Lockseeds (except for Mango as his safe-keep) with no hard feelings. During his encounter with Bravo/Oren, Kaito is honored by Oren as a worthy opponent with a fighting spirit. Later, it was revealed that after Yggdrasill Corporation shut down his father's construction company, Kaito held a grudge against them and wanted to find the power to get back at them which made him who he is in the present. Arms As with the other Lockseed-using Riders, Kamen Rider Baron's forms are called . With the exception of Lemon Energy Arms, all of his European Knight-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors share the title . Kamen Rider Baron's ending theme is entitled "Never Surrender". - Regular Arms= These are forms Baron can access through the Sengoku Driver and normal Lockseeds. *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Baron's default banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 3. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms and barely able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which has two variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. *Au Lait: Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. Appearances: Episodes 3-8, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-16, 18-19, 21, 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen - Mango= Mango Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Baron's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 8. In this form, Baron gains a boost in punching power, nearly punching as hard as Zangetsu, but his kicking power retains the same strength. In trade-off, Mango Arms can jump just as high as Gaim in Pine Arms, and is just as fast. This Arms' finisher is the , which has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: TBA *Au Lait: Baron swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. *Sparking: Baron performs a powerful swing, sending a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head straight at the target. Appearances: Episodes 8, Sengoku Movie Battle, 11, 13, 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen - Suika= Suika Arms *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. is Baron's mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form, accessed through the Suika Lockseed, where he wears the helmet. Unlike when used by Gaim, this form's Arms Weapon is not the Suika Sojinto. Instead, it is a lance with the blade resembling a chunk of watermelon, reminiscent of Baron's Banaspear. This form debuts in episode 19. Appearances: Episode 19 }} - Rider Arms= is a special form, based on Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the OOO Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Medajalibur. - Wizard= Wizard Arms is Baron's Kamen Rider Wizard-based armored form. Accessed through the Wizard Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the WizarSwordGun. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it is locked to a special Baron Mango Arms Ganbaride Card. }} - Hyper Battle Arms= Only exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. is Baron's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it is locked to a special Baron Banana Arms Ganbaride Card. - Kiwi= Kiwi Arms is Baron's kiwifruit-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kiwi Gekirin, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it is locked to a special Baron Mango Arms Ganbaride Card. - Melon= Melon Arms is Baron's muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it is locked to a special Baron Banana Arms Ganbaride Card. }} }} - Lemon Energy= Lemon Energy Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 111 kg. (245 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.1 t. *'Kicking power': 18.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Baron's upgraded lemon-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Genesis Driver and Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 26. Lemon Energy Arms is a vast improvement for Baron, increasing his offensive power beyond what even Mango Arms can offer, with his agility stats being a tad bit better than Banana Arms, jumping as high as Gaim in a Jimber Arms running as fast as Gaim in Orange Arms, Ryugen in Budou Arms, Bravo, and Knuckle. Appearances: Episodes 26 }} Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - Primary transformation device **Genesis Driver - Secondary transformation device *Arms Weapons: **Banaspear - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon **Mango Punisher - Baron Mango Arms' personal weapon **Unnamed lance - Baron Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode **Sonic Arrow - Baron Lemon Energy Arms' personal weapon **Medajalibur - Baron OOO Arms' personal weapon **Ichigo Kunai - Baron Ichigo Arms' personal weapons **Kiwi Gekirin - Baron Kiwi Arms' personal weapons **Melon Defender - Baron Melon Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Baron's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Baron's main Rider Machine *Dandeliner - Kamen Rider Baron's second Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-16, 18-25 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **''Sengoku Movie Battle'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaito Kumon is portrayed by . As a child, Kaito is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Baron, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of the Secondary Riders of the Neo-Heisei era (except Beast).Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *Baron being based on a banana might possibly be a reference to the phrase "Second Banana". *Baron's name and color-scheme is a reference to Manfred von Richthofen, a World War I German fighter pilot of the Imperial German Army Air Service whose alias is the Red Baron. *He is similar to Ren Akiyama from Kamen Rider Ryuki, as they both are Secondary Riders and have a European Knight motif. *He shares a name with a previous Anti-Hero Rider, Daiki Kaito. However, while he uses it as a first name, "Kaito" is Daiki's surname and they are written with different characters. **Ironically, this Kaito is the first Secondary Rider since the previous Kaito who does not make his first appearance in a Movie War film. *Baron currently has the earliest debut of a secondary Neo-Heisei Rider, first appearing in Episode 1, and then transforming in Episode 3. **While Zangetsu in Kamen Rider Gaim and Wiseman in Kamen Rider Wizard appear in the first episode of their respective series, they are not Secondary Riders, but are instead Extra Riders. *Kaito using the OOO Lockseed is a reference of his standby sound "Come On". In the Kamen Rider OOO series' opening Anything Goes!, with "Come On!" is a lyric placed right before the chorus hits. *Kaito is the second Rider to change drivers, from the Sengoku Driver to the Genesis Driver. The first being Takatora Kureshima. **However, unlike Takatora, Kaito's Pre-Arms remains the same with both drivers. Whereas Takatora's Pre-Arms form changes drastically between both drivers. **Also, unlike Takatora, who changed his Rider name from Zangetsu to Zangetsu Shin upon acquiring the Genesis Driver, Kaito hasn't been called Baron Shin yet. However, this new form is a Lemon, which is obviously not an upgrade to his regular Banana Arms. *Baron obtaining Lemon Energy Arms was a late addition. He wasn't originally supposed to get a Genesis Driver, but the producers changed their minds over this due to Kaito's popularity. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203576_2163.html **Furthermore, its currently unknown how Kaito is still able to transform into Baron using the Genesis Driver instead of into Duke like Ryoma Sengoku. *Baron using the Lemon Energy Lockseed is quite fitting, as Kaito "fights" for power. Legend Rider Lockseeds *In addition to the OOO Lockseed, the following toyline-exclusive Legend Rider Lockseeds are also styled for both Baron and Gridon: **Black RX **Blade **Kiva **OOO ***OOO Tajadol Combo **Ankh References Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Beat Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Antivillains Category:New Generation Riders